Love on Halloween
by Summer246
Summary: Karin gets transferred into a new school and gets to meet many new friends and gets an unwanted crush on a white-haired boy. And a curse is set to seperate them forever. Will she, with the help of her friends be able to break from this curse or will they be destined for eternal darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to do a new HitsuKarin fanfic. Hope you will enjoy, and if your wondering if I'm going to stop writing my other fanfic, 'New Shinigami, New Love' then you're wrong. I'm still gonna continue it; I just wanna try this one out first. So enjoy my new fanfic 'Love on Halloween'!**

**Note: I do not own Bleach**

High School, a place where many things happen. Excitement, Love, Rivalry, all these emotions are first truly experienced here in high school. And our story starts off in one particular high school, Gotei Academy. Where the best of the best come here to study, the smart and the rich. Now a new student will be walking into the gates of these prestigious school, and her name is Karin Kurosaki. Now her new trial in high school begins.

In the home room:

"So guys, first day of school! Aren't you pumped?!" the petite, black-haired girl asked.

"Not really, I'd rather be in bed asleep." the busty, strawberry-blonde woman answered in a tired tone.

"How typical of you Rangiku." complained short white-haired boy.

Just then the three friends heard a soft snore and turned to see the red-spikey haired, tattooed guy dozing off while standing.

"I think he fell asleep on us guys." replied the short one.

"Allow me…RENJI WAKE UP!" the petite girl screamed before smaking him on the back of his head.

"WWAAHH! What…What did I miss?!" the red-haired shot up.

"You were sleeping, Are you like setting the new record for falling asleep for the longest time?" the tall, orange-hair boy asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, I worked real hard on that this summer by sleeping in." the red-haired answered with pride.

"Yeah! You wouldn't answer your freakin phone until 3 in the afternoon!" argued the petite one with her eyes glowing red, ready to punch him in the face.

"Oh did I, so sorry!" the red-haired apologised, everyone laughed after that.

Just then, the new kid entered the room.

"Hey who is she. I've never seen her before." the busty lady asked looking at the new girl. Then everyone turned around and saw what Rangiku saw. She was quite short for her age, had her black straight hair in a ponytail and had a perfect body figure.

"KA…KARIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the orange-haired boy shouted at the sight of her before running straight for her.

"Yo, Ichi-nii! I guess dad and Yuzu didn't tell you yet. I got a scholarship to this school. So from now on I'll be your classmate." Karin explained as her brother Ichigo tried to take it all in. Suddenly, the bell rang and Karin went off to find her class. Before that she got tugged by her brother.

In the classroom (English):

Karin took her seat and then the petite and busty girls came up to her.

"Hey there! Your Karin right, Ichigo's sister? We're friends with him. I'm Kuchiki Rukia and this is Matsumoto Rangiku." the petite one said as she introduced them to Karin. After that, a man with long white hair came up to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning class, I'm your new math teacher Jyuushiro Ukitake. And it seems I'm not the only new one since we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself to us, Kurosaki-chan." The man said as he directed Karin to the front of the class.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki, a scholar." Karin introduced not knowing what else to say.

In the canteen (Lunch):

Karin just got her lunch and was trying to find a seat.

"Karin! Over here!" Rukia called for her as she waved her over to their table. As Karin walked over she saw some familiar faces.

"Hey sis I'd like you to meet some of my friends. This is Abarai Renji (points to the red-haired guy), Hitsugaya Toshiro (points to the white-haired boy) and I guess you already know Rukia and Rangiku." Ichigo introduced. "So tell me in every detail, how in the world did you get the scholarship and why are you in my year?" he continued staring deeply at his sister for answers.

"Well, they had this test and I just happen to take it and aced it quite well, so they gave me a spot in the school. And I did so well in it that they allowed me to skip years into your year." Karin explained as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Wow Ichigo, for a knuckle-head like you, you sure have a smart sister!" Renji smirked playfully as he nudged Ichigo on the elbow.

"Well at least there will be a new addition to our gang! This is so exciting we should go somewhere during the weekend!" Rangiku exclaimed excitedly.

"Rangiku, it's still Monday. You really shouldn't be thinking of weekends now. Besides we should be concentrating on our studies." Toshiro replied in a tired tone as he finished his apple.

"Man, Toshiro you really need to chill. Although you're already very cold natured." Ichigo remarked. Everyone chuckled at that comment while Toshiro glared at him with his teal eyes. Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of their lunch break.

In the classroom (Math):

Karin entered the classroom to find the only seat left was with Toshiro. As she looked at him from afar, she found him quite attractive with his pure white hair and teal green eyes. Karin thought she was blushing and quickly covered her face with her books. She kept asking herself why she, a full tomboy was blushing for a boy until…

"Miss Kurosaki, I would appreciate if you will take your seat." A man with long black hair and cold eyes said to her from behind. Karin ran to her seat next to the window, next to Toshiro. For the whole lesson Karin stared into space outside the window.

"Amazing how you got the scholarship considering that you practically don't pay attention in class." Toshiro suddenly whispered making Karin jump.

"Well I have my own way of learning." Karin replied.

"Miss Kurosaki, I would appreciate if you would pay attention to my class." Mr Kuchiki said sternly.

"I am listening." Karin replied.

"Then, tell me what I just asked."

"What is 50 x 30 equal to? The answer is 1500."

"Very good." Mr Kuchiki said before returning to his lesson. Everyone was impressed by Karin's reaction for a while, then they all went back to listening to the lesson.

Toshiro was very impressed with Karin, even though she doesn't seem to be the type of person who would take the lesson seriously, and she definitely doesn't show it. Now that he thinks about it, it seems that he has taken quite an interest in her as he looked into her dark purple eyes. Wait, what was he thinking!? He never took any interest to any girls!

School Lobby (End of class):

"Thanks dad! See ya!" Karin said as her father left the school grounds. He came to drop off Karin's luggages since she decided to stay at the dorms of the school. She thought it was for the best so that she will have more time to study instead of wasting time going back and forth from home. She had to be at the top 10 of her level if she wants to continue studying at this school. Karin soon dragged her luggage when she stopped to see Rukia right in front of her.

"Well don't just stand there, I need to bring you to your dorm roommate!" She said with a huge grin. Roommate! Karin thought. Well its better than a stranger. Karin followed her to the room and when she opened the door she found the room to be quite homely. There were two beds with light blue beddings, two closets, a bathroom with a shower, a medium size TV and a desk for studying with a computer.

"Hurry and arrange your things and get changed to something more comfortable, I've invited some friends to come over." Rukia said before dropping on to her bed to read a book. Karin did as she was told and unpacked all her things and went to change. She changed into a white T-shirt with the words 'Rocking Queen' and black shorts. Once she got out of the bathroom, she saw Rangiku sitting on her bed and two unfamiliar girls. One had long orange hair like Ichi-nii and the other had brown hair tied up into a brunette.

"Hey welcome back Karin, I want you to meet two of my other friends. This is Orihime Inoue (points to the orange-haired girl) and Hinamori Momo (points to the brunette girl). They came to have a little chat and to give you some insights on the school so that you won't be too far off." Rukia introduced as the two new girls gave a short bow. Soon all the girls chatted with jokes and gossips. Karin figured out that maybe this school won't be so bad after all.

**So there you have it. Please give me reviews on this. Thanks!**

**PS: Yes I know the title is a bit sketchy but I don't want else to call it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, back with chap 2 of 'Love on Halloween'. Sorry it took so long, I was kind of busy. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 2**

"Hurry up Karin! Or we're gonna be late for our first class." Rukia called out as she went for the door. Karin was, at the time packing her things for her classes and fixing her tie before she ran after Rukia. It was Karin's second day in Gotei Academy and for some reason she felt quite excited.

In the classroom (English)

"Hey Toshiro!" Karin greeted the short, white-haired boy as she went to sit next to Rukia.

"Yo." Toshiro said as he continued to read his book. Karin was busy unpacking her things to see Rukia's little smirk when she saw Karin greet the little boy.

"Good Morning class. I know this may be early but I have a project to give you all. You are to write an essay on the topic of your choice. You are given two weeks to do it and on the last day you will present it to the class. You will have to do it in pairs and I will assign it to you." Mr Ukitake explained before he took out the name list.

"Sheesh, every time these teachers choose our pairings they will always pair the enemies together." Rukia complained. Karin was just concerned about the project. As she looked around, she saw many of the girls were eyeing on Toshiro. Probably because he is one of the good looking in the class, no the whole school. Even Karin felt a tinge of jealousy making her quite shocked. She was so deep in thought that she did not listen to the pairings. Once she was out of her thoughts she saw the rest of the class getting with their partners. Karin tried to figure who her partner was but she had a good idea who it was, once she saw all of the girls glaring at her.

"Are you gonna sit there all day or are you going to discuss for our topic?" Toshiro asked from behind. _I knew it. _Karin thought.

"Yeah, yeah. So what topic do you want to research on?" Karin replied.

"I heard from your brother that you like soccer, so how about we do something relating to that." Toshiro suggested. _**That idiot brother! Just had to go around and tell his friends about me! But why would Toshiro suggest that. I mean does it really matter to him if I like soccer.**_Karin wondered.

"I'm fine with that." Karin answered before telling the teacher.

In the canteen (Lunch, girl's table) :

Karin just couldn't figure out why Toshiro would just suggest a topic that is referred to her liking. She thought he was the type of guy who wouldn't care about anyone's preferences.

"…Karin! Earth to Karin!" Rangiku called out, waving her hand in front of Karin.

"Huh, what! Did I miss something?" Karin asked with a blank face.

"Duh, you practically zoned out during the whole conversation! What are you thinking about?" Rangiku asked.

"None of your business." Karin said as she took her first bite off her apple.

"Man you sound like Toshiro. Which reminds me, Rukia said that you two were paired up for the project. Wow your one lucky duck!" Rangiku said as she nudged Karin on the shoulder with her elbow.

"I don't get what the big deal is. He's just a guy." Karin remarked.

"Well he is one of the hottest guys in the school and is known as a young genius when you see his results. He's also very good at sports especially those using swords! If any girl dates him, she is a lucky girl." Orihime said with a smirk.

"But he isn't really much of a socialist. He usually keeps things to himself. The only people he talks mostly to is Momo." Rukia continued.

"Even then, he seems to have quite an interest in you. He seems to be more open to you even when he just met you." Momo calmly said as she drank her iced tea.

"I have a question for you Karin. Do like Toshiro?" Rangiku asked with a wide grin. Karin almost choked on her apple when she heard that remark.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I JUST MET HIM! HOW CAN I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM?" Karin blurted out with her face blushing red.

"Oh my, young Karin is blushing! It must be true!" Rangiku squealed.

In the canteen (Lunch, boy's table):

At the same time, the boys were looking at the girls squealing over some matter. There, Uryū Ishida andYasutora Sado or as everyone calls him, Chad joined them for lunch. They, including Orihime were friends with Ichigo for a long time. Uryū had straight raven-colored hair, fair-skinned and glasses, Chad had wavy brown hair, tall and musculine, and had a Mexican decent.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ichigo asked as he continued to look at the girls.

"Does it really matter? It obviously some girly thing like clothes or something. Girls always go crazy over these little things. I will never understand them." Renji complained as he finished his soda.

"It may be girl things but it seems that your sister is blushing over it, Ichigo."Uryū Ishida said as he looked closer to Karin's face. Once he heard that, Ichigo looked closer to see that there was indeed a tinge of red over Karin's face.

"Speaking of Karin, I heard from Rukia that you two are partners for the project. Is that true Toshiro?" Ichigo asked the small boy calmly drinking his juice.

"Yeah, it's true. So what Ichigo, it's just a project, it doesn't really concern you." Toshiro answered.

"Of course it does! This is my sister we're talking about! You better not do anything funny, Toshiro!" Ichigo implied with a straight face. Toshiro spit out his juice when he heard that statement.

"WHAT! THAT IS DISGUSTING! I WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Toshiro exclaimed with fury in his eyes.

"I know, just making sure." Ichigo said as he saw Toshiro's eyes glaring at him like they were daggers ready to plunge into his heart.

End of school (Hallway):

Toshiro was on his way to meet Karin to discuss for their project in the library. As he was making his way there, he kept replaying what her brother said. _**How can that idiot think that I will do such a disgusting thing to Karin? I mean she's cute but… Wait what am I saying, thinking that Karin Kurosaki is cute. I must have lost it.**_Soon Toshiro found Karin and went into discussing their report.

In Karin's dorm:

"So how was your study date with the snow prince?" Rukia teased. Karin glared at her roommate.

"For the last time I do not like Toshiro! And it was not a study date! We were discussing our project!" Karin exclaimed in anger.

"You keep saying that, but I will continue to think of it as a study date." Rukia replied calmly as she continued to read her book. Karin ignored her annoying roommate and began studying again. However, she did feel something when they were discussing. As they discussed, she saw his teal eyes sparkle and his white hair being more pure. Maybe she did feel something for Toshiro. _**Can't be.**_

In Toshiro's dorm:

"What took you so long?" Renji, Toshiro's roommate asked.

"Some girl confessed to me as I was coming back." Toshiro said calmly as he changed into a white shirt.

"You turned her down didn't you?" Renji replied.

"She wasn't my type. She was the type who only cared about outer appearances." Toshiro answered.

"Well now that's no. 37! I never thought that one guy could break that many hearts!" Renji remarked. Toshiro just ignored him. "I wonder, if it was Karin would you turn her down?" Renji asked mischievously.

"Renji you idiot. Can't you and the others just stop talking about that. For the last time we are just partners, nothing else." Toshiro replied sternly but he knew Renji wouldn't listen. However, he did have a little liking to her when they were together in the library. He could see her dark eyes and ebony hair gleam under the light, making her have somewhat of a angelic appearance for once. Maybe he did have feelings for Karin. _**Can't be.**_

**And that's it, please review. **

**Note: Would you prefer Momo to be just a sister to Toshiro or would you want her to fight with Karin for his love. Please review it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back again with the 3****rd**** chap of this fanfic. Hope you will enjoy it!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 3**

"The park?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, we all said on the first day that we would go out during the weekend and the park is the only place we could think of that we of for some fun." Rukia explained. _**If the park is the only place for fun here, it's no wonder that majority of the school stays at school for weekends.**_

"Sorry but I'm gonna stay in. The park isn't really the place I would call fun." Karin said as she continued on her homework."

"Come on Karin, This is your first week here! You have to come out with us, after all this outing is kind off for you. Please Karin! I promise you'll have a lot of fun!" Rukia pleaded with her puppy eyes. Karin was quite used to puppy eyes thanks to her twin sister, Yuzu so she could deny when people use their puppy eyes. But she didn't want to disappoint her friend so she agreed and went to change into something more comfortable. Soon the two went out to find the others. Karin wore a white blouse, a denim vest, black pants and red sneakers while Rukia wore a light blue dress with white flower prints and beige covered slippers. A few minutes later, they found the gang gathered at the fountain.

"Hey Karin, Rukia! You finally made it." Ichigo called out.

"Now we can start…What are we doing again?" Renji asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Renji you idiot. We're going to that new ice cream parlour Rangiku found out about down at the street." Rukia complained.

"Come let's go, stop wasting time!" Rangiku said as the group of ten went off for the ice cream parlour. They had a great time there. Chatting on how they were doing at school and some embarrassing secrets, mainly Ichigo's thanks to Karin.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you were that stupid Ichigo! To leave your phone in your pocket and put it into the washing machine! Hilarious!" Renji exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach in pain from laughing too much. Everyone also laughed hard except for Ichigo who glaring hard at Karin.

"Ok, ok. Let's go back to the dorms and watch a movie." Ichigo suggested before any more of his secrets are given away. They all headed back for the dorms and went to Karin's and Rukia's dorm.

In Karin's dorm:

"Let's get movie night on the road!" Rangiku exclaimed after making herself comfortable on Rukia's bed.

"What movie did we pick?" Uryū asked.

"Twilight breaking dawn part 2" Chad answered.

"OMG! I always wanted to watch that movie for like ages! Who brought it?" Rukia asked in utter excitement.

"Well, um. I kind of misplaced it. Sorry but…" Renji was cut off thanks to the powerful punch on the face by Rukia. Everyone sighed.

"Well since Renji forgot the movie, what do we do now?" Rukia complained.

"Want to play a game?" Chad asked.

"What kind of game?" Momo asked back.

"A game whether you live…OR DIE!" Ichigo exclaimed in a dramatic voice. There was a moment of silence and everyone stared at him.

"Are you hiding something from us Ichigo?" Uryū asked still staring at Ichigo.

"Of course not, silly! He's talking about the SAW movies!...Right?" Orihime asked hopefully.

"Well yes I am!" Ichigo said triumphantly.

"What a relief! For a minute there I thought something bad gotten into his brain!" Rukia sighed.

"How about Truth or Dare! It's a classic!" Uryū suggested.

"I LOVE THAT GAME! Especially when the entire east wing of girls dorm play it on Saturday nights!" Orihime exclaimed remembering the wonderful moments.

"I know right! Especially during the last week of last term! That was pretty crazy!" Rangiku exclaimed as well.

"I still haven't forgiven you guys for T.P-ing my bed that time." Rukia said sternly as she crossed her arms and glared at the group of girls.

"Come on, you know it was pretty funny! Plus it was the last night so it wasn't so bad." Momo said but Rukia just didn't forgive. Karin just sweat dropped as she heard what may be in stored for her when school comes to an end.

"So are we playing or not?" Toshiro finally said.

"Bring it on! I'm the Queen of Dares!" Rukia said.

"Then you go first, truth or dare?" Uryū asked.

"Truth!" Rukia answered.

"I thought you just said that you were the Queen of Dares…" Karin said.

"You have to work your way up Karin. You can't just start out, otherwise it won't be fun!" Rukia answered. Karin just sighed.

"Anyway, out of all of us, who do you think is the hottest?" Renji smirked.

"Me, of course! Have you not seen my hair today?" Rukia exclaimed happily showing off her 'new' hairlook.

"I meant among the guys…and your hair looks exactly the same." Renji sighed, rewarding himself a slap on the face from Rukia.

"Girls, we never play this game with the guys again, agreed?" Rukia turned to the girls and asked.

"Agreed!" all the girls answered in unison. The guys sweat dropped.

"We're still waiting you know." Uryū said.

"Uh…I'm going to have to say…Ichigo!" Rukia finally answered. Ichigo blushed a bit. "Anyway, Toshiro, truth or dare!" Rukia loudly asked before anyone could comment.

"Dare, I guess." Toshiro said. Everyone started to glance over towards Toshiro and Karin.

"What…" Karin asked as faces kept staring at her and Toshiro.

"Kiss Karin!" Rangiku exclaimed with a wide grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE! I can't kiss her! I just met her!" Toshiro blurted out.

"HE'S RIGHT! It'll be weird." Karin exclaimed.

"THEY'RE RIGHT! I forbid my sister to kiss that midget!" Ichigo exclaimed. Tick marks appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, KUROSAKI!" Toshiro shouted before he punched Ichigo onto the wall and made him unconscious. Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's just a dare kiss with a friend. Nothing to get so worked up about. Nothing weird will happen, watch!" Orihime said. Then she pulled Uryū's shirt collar and kissed him right on the lips. Five seconds later she pulled away. "See! Nothing's changed, right Uryū?" Orihime said.

"Right." Uryū said, pretending to fix his glasses to hide his blush.

"Come on Toshiro! A dare is a dare!" Rukia said.

"Fine." Toshiro said before he planted a two-second kiss on Karin's lips. Even with that, it got Karin blushing.

"We meant a real kiss. One that lasts more than two seconds." Renji said.

"Fine, fine!" Toshiro said and he went to kiss Karin longer. Once they broke up, they stared intently into each other's eyes.

"Nothing's changed to me, you Toshiro?" Karin said. However Toshiro didn't answer, he just kept staring at Karin. "Are you ok Toshiro? You don't look so well." Karin asked with concern in her eyes.

"I…I gotta go." Toshiro finally said and with that he rushed out of the door.

"I wonder what's up with him." Chad said.

"Dunno, anyway we better call it a night. It's getting quite late." Uryū said. Everyone nodded and everyone left the room (with Chad carrying Ichigo's unconscious body away), leaving Karin and Rukia in the room.

"Karin, you ok?" Rukia asked as she saw Karin staring into space. Karin suddenly shot up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna change." Karin said and she went to the bathroom to change. She couldn't get that white-haired boy out off her mind. Images of him floated in her mind. Especially when he kissed her, TWO times! The more she thought of him, her heart started to flutter. _**Could I be falling for him?**_

In the hallway:

Toshiro was walking down the hallway. He didn't care where he was going. Deep in his mind were images of that dark-haired Kurosaki. Images of her when they were studying, discussing for their project, having lunch together, her dark silky hair and her dark onyx eyes. Especially images of the time when they were kissing for the first time. The more he thought of that, the faster his heart beat. **Could I be falling for her?**

**Like it! Finally I got those two to kiss! And added in two new couples! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Thank you for the great reviews and I'm back with the new chapter of this fanfic! Also, I'm going to concentrate on this story first, once I'm finish with this I'll continue with my other fanfic 'New Shinigami, New Love'. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 4**

At the homeroom (after school):

"Are you feeling better Toshiro?" Karin asked. She was worried about him since the start of school hours.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a lot on my mind." Toshiro answered.

"Really, for a moment then I thought you ate something from dorms." Renji said.

"Renji, you know as well as I do that practically everything in that fridge is toxic. I wouldn't even dare open it. I'm still wondering how you were able to survive when you ate something from there." Toshiro remarked.

"Hey, I was hungry. I see, grab and eat. Basic rules of food!" Renji answered proudly. Toshiro sighed. _**Wow what a man.**_Karin thought sarcastically.

"Well it's good to have you back! So how are the 'Hollows' doing?" Uryū asked.

"Hollows?" Karin asked with a blank face.

"It's the name of our school's soccer team." Momo answered.

"And right now they're missing one player since one of them left for America." Uryū continued.

"I could enter!" Karin said joyfully with a bright gleam in her eyes.

"Sorry sis but girls aren't allowed in the soccer team. Besides I'm taking that spot." Ichigo said. Karin silently cursed this school.

"You think you can make it?" Rukia asked.

"Babe, I know I can." Ichigo replied. There was a moment of silence and everyone stared at Ichigo.

"Did you just call Rukia 'babe', Ichi-nii?" Karin asked still staring at him.

"No I didn't." Ichigo said.

"You totally just did! Don't deny it Ichigo!" Rangiku said smirking.

"Fine I did. You told everyone that I'm hot and I'll tell you now, that I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, Rukia." Ichigo confessed. Everyone looked at Ichigo in awe. Rukia just stood there blushing with her face as red as a strawberry.

"Really!?" Rukia asked with her eyes sparkling.

"You really mean it or did your brain get smashed up by Toshiro's punch…" Uryū asked, he was cut short by Rukia's death glare.

"You say something?" Ichigo glared at Uryū, Uryū frantically shook his head.

"DOT IT!" Rangiku and Orihime exclaimed in unison. Everyone turned and stared at the two.

"Do what?" Chad asked.

"KISS HER ICHIGO!" Rangiku and Orihime answered excitedly. Just as Ichigo leaned towards Rukia…_**I've gotta create a distraction...**_Renji thought as he looked around then he saw Uryū and punched him hard in the stomach.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Uryū screamed in suddenly darted their attention to the boy weeping in pain.

"What the hell did you do to Uryū?" Orihime exclaimed.

"HE PUNCHED ME! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Uryū exclaimed in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Way to go Renji, you just ruined a perfectly romantic moment!" Rangiku pouted.

"That isn't the problem now Rangiku." Karin sighed.

"Come on Uryū, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Orihime offered.

"T…thanks O…orihime." Uryū weeped. Orihime pulled him up carefully and walked off to his dorm, with him crying all the way.

"Wow what a baby!" Renji smirked as he saw the two walk away.

"Try having him for a roommate!" Chad remarked.

"I cannot believe you two! I'm going back to my dorm!" Rukia argued.

"I'll walk you there if you want Rukia." Ichigo said before Rukia stormed out. Rukia nodded and the two left the room as well.

"Way to go Renji! Now she's mad at the two of us!" Chad scolded.

"I don't care if she's mad at you. As long as that strawberry doesn't get too close with Rukia, I'd gladly do this." Renji answered.

"Wait, you did that to stop the kiss?" Karin asked in surprised. Renji nodded. "Why would you hit Uryū though!?" Karin argued.

"He was the closest to me." Renji plainly said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Did you ever think if you pretended you to be hurt, she would have felt concerned for you and then forgotten about Ichigo and would have just walked you to your room, like what she and Ichigo are doing right now." Karin said plainly. Everyone looked at her in awe at how she could come up with such a plan so fast. _**Well that explains why she's a scholar.**_ Toshiro smirked.

"No, I didn't." Renji blinked.

"That's GENIUS KARIN!" Momo exclaimed. Everyone sighed and left for their dorms.

In Uryū's dorm:

"Thanks for helping me here Orihime." Uryū thanked as he sat down on his bed.

"No problem. I wonder what's wrong with Renji!" Orihime said.

"So Orihime, I have something to ask you." Uryū said looking down.

"What is it?" Orihime asked. When Uryū looked up to her face, he could see her brown eyes gleaming, making him blush.

"Look, since we met each other I've had a real liking for you. So I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" Uryū finally said. Orihime spaced out for a minute. Was she dreaming! The man who she admired for a long time is asking her to be his girlfriend!

"Uryū, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Orihime exclaimed before she hugged him tightly. Uryū yelped quietly and Orihime quickly let go. "Sorry dear, let me make it up to you." Orihime cooed as she leaned closer and they both kissed passionately.

"Hey Uryū are you…AAAHHH!" Chad exclaimed.

"AAAHHH!" both Uryū and Orihime screamed. "What are you doing here!? I thought you said that you're going to Ichigo's room to study!" Uryū exclaimed.

"Yeah and clearly I needed to get my books to study and I obviously didn't think that you two would be making out here!" Chad complained.

"CLEARLY!" Orihime complained back.

"So you guys finally got together?" Chad asked trying to change the subject. Orihime nodded in agreement gleefully.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, could you like I dunno, LEAVE!" Uryū complained.

"Ok, ok! I understand that you two want some alone time. Fine let me just get my books and I'll be on my way." Chad said as he went to get his books and quickly left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Uryū asked seductively.

"I think I remember…" Orihime answered as she leaned forward for another passionate kiss.

**So yeah, Uryū and Orihime got together! And as you can see, I'm gonna get Ichigo and Rukia together! Sorry to those who wanted to see Karin be part of the soccer team but it'll make the story harder for me to write. Anyway, please review and I'll try to write faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here with the next chapter of this fanfic! Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 5**

In the canteen (Lunch, girl's table):

"I can't believe that you got an A-star on a report on soccer! That just isn't fair! No one had such a high score in the history of our class!" Rukia complained.

"Well Toshiro and I did do some intense research on it. So we kind of deserve it." Karin answered as she drank her juice.

"Rukia just be thankful Mr Ukitake gave you and I an A for our project. Besides what did you expect, she's a scholar and he's a young genius. Put them both together and they could get the highest score in the history high scores of our school!" Orihime exclaimed. All the girls sweat dropped.

"Ok Orihime, your going a bit too far with this." Karin said.

"Anyway, changing subject. How are you and Uryū?" Rangiku smirked. It has been a week since Uryū and Orihime announced that they were officially together to the whole gang. Everyone was ecstatic especially Rangiku and Rukia.

"Everything is going well. He's going to take me out to that new Italian restaurant down the streets this Saturday." Orihime said, excited for that day.

"And how about you Rukia. Did Ichigo confess his love for you? Oh, I'm sorry he already did didn't he?" Rangiku smirked remembering the other when Ichigo called her the most beautiful woman he has ever met.

"Well yeah but he hasn't really told me that he loves me, but it's only a matter of time." Rukia proudly proclaimed. "So Karin, have you and Toshiro finally broken the ice?" Rukia quickly turned to Karin and asked.

"For the last time, we are not in love!" Karin argued.

"Oh please, you know as well as us that you two were meant for each other! After that kiss, it proves it all!" Rukia said.

"First of all you guys made us kiss, and second that kiss doesn't prove that we're 'made for each other'." Karin said but no one was listening. They were busy chatting about Orihime's date now. _**Man those girls, can't they just stick to one topic. Besides we can never be together, I won't let that happen again. **_

"Oh yeah I forgot, Uryū said that today after school is Ichigo's soccer tryouts. Let's check it out later." Orihime said, everyone nodded.

At the soccer field:

"Is it this tryouts that important that everyone has to come?" Karin said. Practically half of the school's cohort came to see.

"Well there is a big championship game coming up and the school desires to win it. Especially the coach, coach Zaraki." Uryū explained and pointed to a tall, barbarian looking man with spiky black hair. Karin at first sulking that she couldn't be part of this championship but when she saw the coach with his blood-thirsty looking face, she sighed in relief. Karin also spotted a young girl, about the age of five sitting on his shoulder. She looked like a very carefree and cheerful girl and Uryū pointed out that she was the coach's daughter. _**How in the world are they father and daughter?!**_ Karin looked aroung and saw the team members. One was Renji, another was Chad, the other one looked kind of gay with weird feathers sticking out of his eye and the last one was bald with some red make up below his eyes. _**How in the world is that a soccer team?! It looks more like a freak fest to me!**_

"So Ichigo, you think you got what it takes to be in MY soccer team?" coach Zaraki asked in a scary tone.

"Hell yeah I got what it takes!" Ichigo proclaimed proudly. Karin sighed. _**Most of the time he says that he ends up getting himself beaten to the pulp! This must be why dad had to be a doctor.**_

"Well then, all you have to do is to play against the four of them and win five points. Then you will be granted a space in the team." the coach said. After that the match began. Karin had to say, her brother was quite a good player on the field. He was quite swift in his moves and easily scored himself two points. After a half an hour Ichigo finally scored his five points and earned his spot in the soccer team.

"Ichigo! I'm so proud of you!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran up to hug Ichigo. Everyone looked at her in awe, but they had a feeling she would do that.

"Congrats Ichi-nii!" Karin congratulated.

"Thanks little sis!" Ichigo thanked as he ruffled her hair. Karin started to have tick marks on her forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! AND DON'T RUFFLE MY HAIR!" Karin exclaimed before she punched Ichigo into a school wall. Everyone stood still, shocked at the scene.

"Wow, who knew little kids could have that much power!" Renji stated and he too was flown into the wall by Karin's powerful kick. Everyone sweat dropped. Now the nurse's office will have two new casualties in need of immediate attention. Not wasting a second, the gang rushed the two badly bruised boys to the nurse's office.

In the nurse's office (Ichigo's room):

"I'm so glad you're ok." Rukia said, sitting on the chair next to Ichigo's bed.

"Yeah, with a broken arm and both of my ankles! Yeah I feel just great!" Ichigo remarked sarcastically. He's just glad that the championship is at the end of the year.

"It could be worst. Anyway you never said that your sister was so powerful, physically and mentally." Rukia said.

"Well now you know. You should see what she does to my father. She practically punches him every single day. I think there isn't any part of my father's body that Karin hasn't punched." Ichigo remarked as Rukia giggled at that tale. "You know what I like about you Rukia, the fact that I can just plainly tell you about my experiences, even my most embarrassing ones. That's what I love about you. That's why I would like you to be my girlfriend Rukia." Ichigo said, smirking as he looked at Rukia blushing, speechless.

"Of course Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed in happiness as she went to kiss passionately on Ichigo's lips.

In the nurse's office (Renji's room):

Renji was listening to the whole conversation and his heart almost broke. He had known Rukia since they were kids and he had crush on her since then. But she only met Ichigo for two years and she fallen for him. Renji had to admit, he was kind off jealous but then again Rukia was like a sister to him and he wanted her to be happy. So if she thinks Ichigo can make her happy then so be it.

"Looks like you win this time Kurosaki." Renji murmured.

**That's it! Sorry if it's a little plain. Promise that the climax will be more exciting! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here with the next chapter of this fanfic! Enjoy it! P.S: Thanks for the great reviews****!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 6**

It has been eight months since Karin transferred here in Gotei Academy and she has to say, she has quite a great time here. As expected she stayed at the top of her level even though she doesn't really seem to be paying any attention in her classes. She also has made quite a number of friends, mostly because they ask her to tutor them. But she always had time for her gang. They have really spent a lot of time together, in and out of school, going to cafés, arcades and especially the park. Karin also found herself getting very close to one boy, none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro. They spent exceptionally a lot of time together. Chatting, playing soccer and studying with each other. Toshiro enjoyed her company. Before she came, Momo was the only one who he could really talk to, after all they were cousins. He was always distant from many people in the school, even those from the group. However when Karin came into his life, he had a sense of rest, one he never had for any person except for Momo. He really liked being best friends with Karin. Karin on the other hand was cautious of this relationship. Sure she really liked being best friends with Toshiro but there was something that was making her unsure. She started to have feelings for him and that was something Karin did not want. No matter what she tell herself, she can't let that same incident happen again.

In the canteen (girl's table):

"Hey have you heard about the Halloween dance?" Rukia asked the girls.

"Everyone has heard about it Rukia. They announced it this morning." Karin said plainly.

"We have to go!" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Let me guess, we can't go as a group of friends. We need a date." Karin remarked.

"That's kind of half the point of the dance, getting someone to go with you." Momo stated.

"Exactly!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"What if you can't get a date?" Karin asked.

"Then I guess we'll go as friends. Although I don't see why you're so worried about. You know as well as the rest of us that 'he' will ask you to it." Rangiku reassured and everyone knew well who that 'he' was.

"Besides I'm sure everyone of us will get dates. Me with Uryū, Rukia with Ichigo, Karin with Toshiro and I'm sure Rangiku and Momo will find someone since they are two of the prettiest girls in our class." Orihime said happily thinking of all the couples. Karin sighed, but what if Toshiro asks her to be his date to the dance. What will she do then?

In the homeroom (next day):

"So boys…" Rukia said but was cut short.

"Oh crap, they know." Renji muttered.

"I told you it was a stupid idea! Now we're in trouble with them!" Ichigo argued.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Momo complained.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you heard about the dance. But what did you do?" Rukia said in a tense voice.

"Nothing." all the boys said in a guilty voice.

"I still don't believe you guys. Just be prepared once we find out." Rukia threatened.

"Anyways the dance, you going for it?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, we all are. They're finally doing it on Halloween night!" Ichigo stated then he looked at the confused Karin. "For Karin's sake, they usually do it two nights before the real Halloween." Karin then understood.

"So are you guys going with anyone to that?" Renji asked.

"No. Not yet though." Orihime answered.

"What do you mean not yet?" Chad asked.

"No one has asked us yet. After all, they just announced it yesterday." Rangiku explained.

Outside the classroom:

"So what did you want to talk about, Uryū?" Orihime asked.

"So you know about the dance right? So I was wondering if you would go with me as my date." Uryū asked.

"Of course Uryū! I'd love to be your date!" Orihime cheered as she hugged her boyfriend.

Outside Ichigo's dorm:

"Ichigo, what is important that you had to drag me all the way here?" Rukia complained.

"Stop complaining and just listen! Look I wanted to ask you in private. Would you be my date for the Halloween dance, Kuchiki Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia stared at her blushing face and she started to laugh.

"Oh Ichigo, did it really take that much effort to ask your girlfriend out. Of course I'll go with you to the dance!" Rukia said as she leaned forward for a kiss on the lips.

In Karin's dorm:

"Man, I hate these math problems! My idiot brother just had to bring out Rukia now!" Karin complained as she worked on her math homework. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she got a shock. It was Toshiro!

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something, in private and I thought this was the best time." Toshiro said. Karin looked at him and he appeared to be somewhat embarrassed. She has never seen the ice prince embarrassed. "You know about the Halloween dance. Well I was wondering if you want to go with me, just as friends." Toshiro said cautiously. Karin was blushing profusely. The boy she had eyes on is asking her out.

"Sure Toshiro." Karin said in a split second.

"Then I'll see you this Wednesday. See ya!" Toshiro said before he left. As she saw him walk off, she finally got back from her daze. _**What have I just done?! Now it's going to harder for me to get over him. Man! Why does he have to be so hot!**_

**There it is. Reason for Karin's reluctance to have a relation with Toshiro will be revealed soon. And don't worry, this is still a HitsuKarin fanfic so they will eventually be together! Well, see you next time, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Back with another chapter! Please enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 7**

In the classroom (History):

"Since the Halloween dance will take place tonight, we will be learning the importance of Halloween." Mr Shunsui Kyōraku said.

"Is it to see who gets the biggest, best and most candy?" Orihime asked excitedly. Everyone in the class sighed.

"That's one point, but today we're learning why this day and the following week are so important. Far away from here is a prestigious family house and on those days it is said that they will be granted the power to steal your soul." Mr Kyōraku said. Everyone gasped.

"Wait, why would that family want to steal people's souls?" Momo asked.

"Good question Hinamori. Unfortunately no one knows the answer. Everyone has tried to find the house but it always disappears. The location of the house will always change and if you were to be caught by one of those people from the house, you will never return. It is said that the only way to be safe from this is that if you were born on Halloween, that way you are immune to the house's power." Mr Kyōraku answered. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well then, have fun kids, and be safe!"

In Karin's dorm:

"So what are you guys going as?" Karin asked.

"I'm going as a witch!" Rangiku answered.

"I'm going to be a ghost." Orihime said.

"I plan on going as a devil." Rukia replied.

"I'm just going in a pretty dress. What about you Karin?" Momo asked.

"Not really sure. Maybe a pirate." Karin plainly answered.

"Oh Karin! You should be so cute in a pirate outfit!" Rangiku squealed. Karin just ignored her. Soon after that, the girls went back to their dorms to get dressed for the dance.

In the assembly hall:

"Wow they really did up the place!" Karin complimented. The place practically screamed Halloween. With decorations of ghost and pumpkin streamers all over the wall and ceiling, pumpkin carvings placed all around the area, and everyone dressed in their Halloween costumes, princesses, animals and super heroes.

"Well, the school takes pride in these kinds of events." Rukia answered. And Karin had to say that the students were just about the same as she saw the girls' costumes. Rukia had a tight pink tattered designed dress with matching pink gloves and boots, with a little bat wings on her back, horns and a black trident. Rangiku wore orange and black dress, boots and hat, gold bangles and held a wand with a pink handle and star on the top. Orihime wore a orange ghost flowing suit with a hole to show her face and red ribbon tied just below the neck, and wore orange boots. Momo wore a pink and white kimono, wooden sandles and a red ribbon hairpin. Karin wore a blue top, brown shorts and long black jacket with white ruffles on the front, long brown boots and a black captain's hat.

"Look at you Karin! You really outdid yourself!" Rangiku exclaimed as she saw Karin's costume. Karin had to admit, she did put some effort into the outfit. Before then, Yuzu always had to plead her to wear something more nice other than a shirt and jeans. _**Yuzu will be so proud.**_

"Hey girls! Sorry we're late." the girls turned around and saw three of the boys coming in. Renji was wearing a mummy outfit. (Sorry, can't really describe). Ichigo dressed as Frankenstein, wearing tattered green pants, a gold belt and fake stitches stuck to his chest and face. Toshiro dressed as a werewolf, with a sleeveless white fur suit reaching his feet, a white tail and two dog ears.

**(For more detailed description of Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime's costumes, look at Bleach ep 304.)**

When Karin caught a glimpse at Toshiro's outfit, one word came to mind, SEXY! Karin never thought that Toshiro would dare wear something like that.

"What took you guys so long? Where's Uryū and Chad?" Rukia asked.

"Chad isn't coming; he didn't want to come and wanted to do more research on this curse of Halloween. Uryū coming right now." Ichigo said.

"Well then, let's just start before the night ends." Rangiku cheered as she dragged everyone into the dance floor.

In Uryū's room:

"This is so interesting!" Chad said as he searched through the internet.

"Well while you geek out over there, I'll be going now. I'm already thirty minutes late!" Uryū complained as he fixed his vampire cape.

After Chad said goodbye, Uryū went out of the room and Chad continued his research. _**Hm…What's this? **_Chad thought. Chad ran through the window. _**Oh no! This isn't good! I gotta tell the others! **_Chad shot up, grabbed his laptop and rushed out to catch up with Uryū.

In the hallway:

Uryū was making his way to the hall, suddenly, a cold breeze followed him as he was walking. _**It must be the wind. Wait, it's not even windy outside! There hasn't been any wind since this morning! **_Then he felt a shadow creep up to him. _**A shadow! It's pitch black…I shouldn't be seeing my shadow!**_

"Uryū!" Chad exclaimed. Uryū startled for a moment and looked back to see his roommate.

"What is it Chad?" Uryū asked.

"I was doing some research and I just found out that the house may create an ambush here!" Chad said. Uryū was shocked.

"How do you know?!" Uryū asked in urgency.

"Well, it is said that the people from that house mostly aims for young souls like ours! And this is a school for young people so it's possible that they may come after us." Chad explained.

"Well then what are we waiting for! We have to warn everyone!" Uryū exclaimed as the two rushed for the hall.

In the assembly hall:

"This…is so…much fun!" Rangiku hiccupped.

"I can't believe you can get drunk just by drinking punch." Karin complained.

"Well she did drink at least a gallon of it so it's no surprise." Toshiro remarked. Everyone sighed.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Uryū and Chad screamed, making everyone's skin jump.

"What do mean we have a problem?" Momo asked, concerned.

"It's about the curse. We think they may be coming after us!" Chad said.

"How can you be…" Rukia asked but she was cut off when the lights all burst and the whole hall became pitch black.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT NOW!" Ichigo screamed. And with that, everyone in the hall ran out to the nearest exits. Karin and Toshiro were running towards the exit but they were stopped by a man with blue hair, white ragged jacket and hakama, a bone jaw on the side of his face and a hole in his stomach.

"Where do you two think you're going?" the man said. Toshiro stood in front of Karin to protect her.

"Karin get out of here NOW!" Toshiro whispered, but Karin was too scared to move.

"Don't think you can escape kids!" the man said as he blasted a blue beam. Toshiro was quick enough to grasp on to her when they were hit, but both of them were hit and vanished without a trace.

"KARIN! TOSHIRO!" Rukia exclaimed as she saw her two friends vanish.

"RUKIA LOOK OUT!" Rukia heard her boyfriend scream and she was faced with a man with dark hair, green eyes, a bone-like helmet cut in half with a horn, a white jacket and hakama.

"I don't think so." He said in a cool voice and pointed his finger towards her and in a green flash, Rukia dissapeared.

"RUKIA!" Momo exclaimed.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" a masculine voice said. Momo turned and saw a large masculine man, only wearing a white hakama and had a jawbone on his chin. "Don't worry you will be going to the same place as your friends." He said as he was about to flash her away with a red flash, but Chad was able to drag her away. "Not so fast!" the man exclaimed and he shot another red beam and this time it hit Chad and Momo. "Now then let's finish off the rest of them." He said as he turned towards the remaining people of the gang. He and the other two strange men prepared a great beam to shoot at the others until…

"CERO DOBLE!"

**And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it! Finally the action starts! Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there again! I'm back with another chapter, obviously. Finally, the real action begins! Yay! Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 8:**

"CERO DOBLE!" a female voice shouted out and a pink beam was shot at the three men. The gang were shocked and suddenly a woman jumped out in front of them. She had long green hair, a bone like sheep's skull rested on top of her head, a green tattered shirt and skirt and was barefoot.

"Neliel! What is the meaning of this! Why are you siding with these lowlifes?" the blue-haired guy asked in a threatening tone.

"Brothers, there is no meaning to this! I cannot accept the way our lord is taking away innocent souls for his evil purpose! Please change your views!" the woman said.

"We cannot disobey our lord's wishes. Besides, he was the one who made us who we are now! How can you be so selfish to just take away the gift he has given you and just disobey him like that!" the blue-haired guy argued.

"Because this is not the way our gifts should be used for! It should be used to bring peace in this world!" the woman argued back.

"SILENCE! I don't know what has gotten into you! From now on you will be our enemy!" the masculine guy concluded and the three men vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Will they ever learn? I am truly sorry for their actions." the woman said as she turned around to face them. She had hazel eyes, a large scar coming down from her forehead to nose, a red line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes, largely breasted and the skull on her head was broken where four of left side were gone.

"Who…Who the hell are you?" Ichigo stuttered.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, you can call me Nel. I am actually a soul created by the Arrancar House." the woman answered. The gang knew very well what house she was talking about.

"Wait a minute! What happened to our friends? They're not going to be…" Orihime asked, too scared to finish her sentence.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough time. If you want to save your friends, we have to move now. I'll explain on the way. Let's go." Nel said before dashing out of the door. Without wasting a second, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū, Rangiku and Renji all followed her to find their friends before their souls are taken away.

Somewhere in the Arrancar House:

"How in the world did we get to a room with no doors or windows?" Rukia asked in pure darkness.

"How would we know?!" Toshiro answered impatiently.

"Stop fighting! We have to find out how to get out of here!" Karin exclaimed. Suddenly, she heard sniffling and when she turned around she saw Momo tearing. "Momo what's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." Momo answered in a soft voice.

"You're crying Momo, I'm not that stupid. Now tell me what's wrong." Karin demanded.

"I just got this deep feeling that something bad is going to happen to us, and it's got me scared to death." Momo finally answered.

"Well crying isn't gonna help Momo. But I promise you that we're all going to be safe if we just look out for each other." Toshiro said to his cousin.

"That's right Momo! We all got each others' backs!" Rukia reassured as she hugged her friend tightly to comfort her.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I'm just so scared now. It's not worth trying, we'll never get out." Momo said.

"Look we'll get out of here I promise Momo. You're my cousin I won't let anything happen to you." Toshiro said.

"My my, are we trying to be nice. But your little friend is right, there is no way you can escape." a deep evil voice suddenly said, making everyone jump in fear.

"Who said that?" Karin asked fiercely.

"I know you all are dying to know who we are, and you will know soon enough." The evil voice said.

With Ichigo, Nel and the rest of the gang:

"So let me get this straight. You are an espada which was created by forging a soul with a power called the Hōgyoku and this Aizen, who you call lord is going to create as many espadas as he can an start a war against the world. And right now he is gonna do the same thing to our friends and we only have 3 days to get them back or else they will be espadas forever." Ichigo said and Nel nodded in agreement. "THEN CAN THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!" Ichigo exclaimed in his highest voice. Nel has been using her 'pet', Bawabawa, a giant eel-like monster with a bone plate with two horns on each side, to transport them to the house. Since then she had been explaining the group about her lord's plans.

"Please calm down Ichigo, we'll get there in time. Besides if you keep screaming Bawabawa will get frightened and he may slow down." Nel reassured the orange-head.

"But my sister and girlfriend are in there! We need to get to her fast!" Ichigo complained.

"Like Nel said, we'll get there in time. And why are you only worried about those two, you have other friends in there too!" Rangiku complained.

"But what are we going to do when we get there. We're practically powerless against them, we can't even stand up to one of those guys. We'll be finished in a second." Uryū said. He was right, those guys that invaded their school had some kind of magic and with that the gang had no chance.

"Oh don't worry about that. Here, have these." Nel said as she took out some green candy balls. "Eat these and you will have the same kind of powers as them, they'll only last for a week. And make sure you use those powers at the right time." Nel explained, and with that, everyone took in one of the candy. "Now I think everyone should get some sleep, we got a big battle coming soon." Nel said. Soon everyone fell asleep on the giant eel. _**I just hope that these people can finally stop his evil deeds. Maybe then will he realise what wrong we have done and we can finally live together in happiness. **_Nel sighed before she too dozed off.

In the Arrancar house:

"Is that so, well keep a look out for those people. We'll need as many souls as we can to complete my plan. Is that clear, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy?" a man sitting on a throne said. The three espadas who invaded the school just finished giving their report on Nel's betrayal and the arrival of the rescue team. All answered yes and they were soon dismissed. In the corridor, the blue-haired man, Grimmjaw was remembering about his encounter with the green-haired lady. _**Neliel, how can you say those words? Can't you see that I'm obeying our lord's commands to bring peac?. Can't you see that I'm doing this all for you, so that we can live in a world where no one will be against of? Neliel…**_he sighed as he continued walking.

**Well, that's it! As you can see, a new couple has emerged! Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, back with another chapter. Hope you will enjoy it! Sorry it took so long.**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 9**

In the Arrancar house (dungeon):

"How long has it been?" Rukia asked.

"Think about a day." Momo answered.

"I'm so bored!" Karin complained. Toshiro sighed.

"Well, considering that we're trapped in a room with nothing here. I can understand." Toshiro remarked, still trying to find a way out.

"Just give it up Toshiro. There's no way out, we've tried everything." Chad complained.

"There has to be a way. I won't give up till I find it!" Toshiro answered sternly. Karin looked at the determination in his eyes and it made her blush.

"Looks like someone's a naughty boy!" the deep evil voice said. "Your friend is right though, there is no way out."

"However, as a group they may have a slight chance in getting out. But divided, ya'll don't stand a chance! Hehehehe! Let's mix them up!" a high cynical voice said. And with that said, Karin and Toshiro vanished from the room.

"Toshiro! Karin!" Rukia exclaimed as she saw her friends vanish right in front of her.

With Karin and Toshiro:

The two were shocked as they were transported to another pitch black room. Now they were sitting side by side. _**Oh man! They just had to transport me away with Toshiro. Among the rest of the people in the room! This can't be a coincidence!**_ Karin complained in her mind.

"Hey Karin can I tell you something?" Toshiro asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what is it?" Karin answered.

"It's actually something that I wanted to tell you some time ago but I wanted to tell you privately and our friends were there. But now since we're alone, I can finally tell you. Ever since I was young, I always had to keep up a reputation, I couldn't be myself, asides from being with Momo. Even with our friends, I had to be someone who wasn't me, it was always someone who I had to be. But when I met you, I felt like I could show my true self. You made me feel reassured, and I like that about you. However there was more. The more I'm with you, I felt a strong connection with you, something I never felt with anyone else. I think I really like you, Karin Kurosaki." Toshiro admitted. Karin was shocked, he actually felt the same way to her as she did to him. Suddenly she flinched at the thought of that memory.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, but I can't return the feeling." Karin said softly. Toshiro was shocked for a moment.

"Why, is it because there is another guy? If it is, then I want to be better than him." Toshiro asked.

"It's definitely not someone else I like. I guess I can tell you. It started before you and I even met. I had a best friend, Sentaro. We were best friends since we were very young and we always did everything together. Then one day we finally told each other how we felt about each other and then we started going out. And for a while, our relationship seemed so perfect. But then we started to get into fights and finally broke up. Ever since then, I felt really lonely not having anyone close." Karin explained. Toshiro looked at her with concern. "But then I met you Toshiro and the more time we spent together, I realized that you and I were best friends too. I even started to like you. But every time I think about then, pictures of me and Sentaro breaking up always float in my head. And I don't want that to happen again, I don't want to lose another of my best friend in a break up. That's why I tried to get over it. That's why I can't be with you. I'm sorry." Karin continued and she started tearing up. Toshiro kept staring at her, not believing what he was seeing. Karin Kurosaki crying!

"Karin I'm not like that loser. I promise I will never hurt you." Toshiro replied.

"Sentaro said the same thing. What a lie that was." Karin said still crying.

"That was then, with a different guy. This is now! Since you had a boyfriend before you and I kissed, I guess I wasn't your first kiss." Toshiro said, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"That's random to bring up, but yeah you weren't." Karin replied.

"Well, you were mine. And I want you to know that I will never stop loving you and I'll always hope with all my heart that you will change your way of seeing and become my love. Just wanted you to know." Toshiro said looking straight into Karin's eyes. Her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness and it practically broke his heart. With that, he went to the other side of the room, leaving her alone. _**I'm sorry, Toshiro. **_Karin thought, weeping.

With Rukia, Momo and Chad:

"Hey you two." Rukia said.

"Yeah?" the two replied.

"Do you think the rest are coming for us?" Rukia asked.

"Of course they are. Why would you ask that?" Chad said.

"I was just wondering…Do you think that maybe we're too far from them to get to us in time?" Rukia asked, with more concern.

"Relax Rukia, They'll come. Like you told me, no need to worry." Momo replied calmly.

"But what if they come late? Like even by a second?" Rukia asked again.

"Rukia, you have to put more thrust in our friends. Besides Ichigo is there, and I know that he will do whatever it takes to get you back." Chad reassured.

"You're right, they'll make it here. No problem." Rukia said, finally having a smile.

With Ichigo, Nel and the rest of the gang:

"Good morning everyone!" Nel greeted cheerfully. Soon everyone started to get up.

"It's morning already." Orihime murmured as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I can't believe I slept on a flying eel." Renji muttered.

"Glad to see everyone is up and ready cause we'll be getting to the house pretty soon, so everyone better get out of your tired selfs and get ready" Nel said. Once she said that, the gang saw a blurred silhouette of a castle. _**Just wait Karin, Rukia, everyone. We're coming for you! **_A determined Ichigo thought.

**That's it! Now you know the real reason for Karin not wanting a relation with Toshiro, but don't worry they'll get together eventually! And we're getting close to the real action where everyone comes to the rescue! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Back with another chapter! This time with some action! Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 10**

With Karin and Toshiro:

"Karin, you've been like that for a long time now. Are you ever gonna talk?" Toshiro asked but it was no use. Karin kept to herself ever since they told each other their feelings. "Look Karin, I'm not sad that you don't feel the same. I'm sad that my best friend won't talk to me. Especially when we don't know if we'll make it out of here." Toshiro continued. Karin still kept quiet, still forming tears. "So if I were to die, you wouldn't have anything to say to me?" Toshiro asked. Making Karin flinch.

"If that was the case, then I'd have a million things to say. The first thing will be…" before she could say anything else, she vanished into a different room.

"KARIN!" Toshiro exclaimed, and suddenly Momo and Chad appeared.

With Karin and Rukia:

"Rukia! What's going on?" Karin asked. She appeared in another dark room, this time with Rukia.

"I guess they mixed us up again." Rukia stated. Then she saw Karin, having some tears in her eyes. "What's up with you Karin? Why were you crying?" she asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Karin muttered.

"Was it something that Toshiro said?" Rukia asked.

"No it was something I said but now regret." Karin answered, starting to cry again.

"What are you talking about? Tell me Karin I'm here for you." Rukia said, sitting next to her weeping friend.

"I love him but I told him I didn't, and now I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him the truth." Karin said.

With Ichigo, Nel and the rest of the gang:

"So that's the plan. Does everyone understand?" Nel asked.

"So let me get this straight. We break in, find the rest, defeat this lord and then escape. Right?" Rangiku clarified. Nel nodded. They were getting closer and closer the house. _**Just wait you guys! We're coming! **_Ichigo said to himself.

With Karin and Rukia:

"Well if you feel that way about him, you should tell him soon before it's too late." Rukia said, after her friend told her everything that had happened. Suddenly a door slid open to reveal a tall man with straight silver hair, his eyes narrowed to slits, a mocking smile, wearing a white robe over a hakama.

"Well now, looks like you two are having a nice conversation. But I'm afraid I'll be takin the little pirate for now." he said in a sceptical voice, pointing to Karin.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Karin exclaimed.

"I believe I can." he answered as a beam of white light came out from his hand. He pointed it to Karin, ready to shoot. Karin glared at the man.

"What are you going to do to her?" Rukia asked in a stern voice.

"Let's just say she ain't coming back again." the man said grinning widely.

"What about Toshiro, and Rukia, Momo and Chad?" Karin asked.

"My comrade is watching them. Nothing has happened to them…yet." the man said before giving an evil laugh.

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH A SINGLE WHITE HAIR ON TOSHIRO'S HEAD! YOU GOT ME YOU MANIAC!" Karin exclaimed in her loudest voice. Rukia looked at her with shock in her eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll all be in the same boat eventually. Now come along." the man said pointing to the door.

"Rukia…" Karin muttered.

"Yeah?" Rukia said, concerned.

"Tell Toshiro that I love him … and I'm sorry." Karin said. And with that, the man yanked her by the arm and took her away. _**Karin…**_Rukia thought as she saw her friend walk away.

"CERO DOBLE!" a female voice arose and a pink beam tore down the wall, sending Rukia flying off the other side of the room.

"What…What the hell!" Rukia screamed, regaining her posture. Then she familiar figures coming in through the hole from the wall.

"Ichigo! Rangiku! Orihime! Renji! Uryū!" Rukia exclaimed in relief. Then she turned to see an unfamilair woman standing with them. "Who's that?" Rukia asked, pointing to Nel.

"I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. You can call me Nel. Nice to see that you're ok." Nel greeted.

"Rukia! I was so worried I was never going to see you again." Ichigo said to his girlfriend as he hugged her tightly.

"Well I'm here now. Nothing to worry about my strawberry." Rukia comforted as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, where are the rest?" Uryū asked, looking around the area.

"In trouble. Especially Karin." Rukia said.

"Why? What happened to Karin?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Some strange smiley guy took Karin away and is going to do something bad to her. They got Toshiro, Momo and Chad under lock down." Rukia explained.

"That must have been Master Ichimaru Gin. One of my lord's subordinate. They're probably gonna start making her into an espada." Nel answered.

"Come on, we got to find them! Me, Nel and Rangiku will find Karin. The rest of you find the others." Ichigo said. And with that, they all ran to save their friends.__

Somewhere in the Arrancar house:

"Looks like they have come." a cool male voice said. "You all know what to do right?" he asked. The three espadas who rampaged in the school nodded and soon vanished. "Let's see how far you all go." He said sceptically.

With Ichigo, Nel and Rangiku:

They were all running as fast as they could to save Karin. However they were stopped by a flash of blue.

"Not so fast. I'm afraid I can't let you guys go through." a familiar voice said. And it appeared to be the blue-haired guy who rampaged the school.

"Grimmjow. Why?" Nel asked as she saw the person she loved in front of her.

"Neliel, I was hoping you weren't here. But I have to follow orders, which means you will help to fight to get through." Grimmjow said, prepared to fight.

"Grimmjow please! Can we just talk? You need to know that what you and the rest of our brothers are doing is wrong!" Nel exclaimed, trying to get him to change.

"Shut up! It's time we start fighting! CERO!" Grimmjow exclaimed back, as he shot a blue flash at them.

"CERO DOBLE!" Nel countered with a pink flash. "Ichigo! Rangiku! It's time to test out your powers!" Nel instructed the two.

"But we don't even know what to say!" Ichigo complained. Then he saw another blue beam coming right towards them, and suddenly words came out from his mouth. "Thunder Claw!" Ichigo exclaimed as he pulled out a large metal hammer. The hammer then shot out lightning and darted right towards Grimmjow. "What the hell! What just happened?" Ichigo asked looking at the large hammer.

"That's one of your powers given by the candy. Just go with the flow and you'll be able to give attacks." Nel explained. "Now Grimmjow, if I have to fight you to get you to listen to me! I'll gladly do it!" Nel glared at Grimmjow and charged right towards him.

Outside the room (containing Toshiro, Momo and Chad):

"So boys…" a dark skinned man, with brown braids said. He wore a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, and a silver ring around his head to cover his blind eyes.

"I'm a girl!" Momo complained, cutting him off.

"Like I really care. Anyways you kids should prepare for the worst." the voice continued.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Soon, you'll face the same fate as your little friend. If I remember correctly, I believe her name was Karin." the male voice replied.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Toshiro exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened to her, yet." the voice replied. Just then, the door flew open and Orihime ran into the room and jumped onto the man, pulling his hair.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" She screamed.

"Oh good we got the right room." Rukia said, relieved.

"Yeah, the right room to die!" a deep masculine voice said. Everyone turned around and saw the two men who invaded their school.

"Ulquiorra! Yammy! Attack!" the man being scrapped by Orihime exclaimed.

"Yes, master Tousen!" they two obeyed and blasted beams of red and green.

"Snakes of the Pharaoh!" Renji exclaimed and the linen wrapped around his body unwrapped itself and dashed to capture the beams before they hit them.

"That was freakin awesome!"Renji exclaimed at his new powers. Everyone awed at him.

"I could use some help here!" Orihime exclaimed as she tried to hold onto the man. Rukia came charging and punched the blind man right on the face and made him fly towards the wall, unconscious. As the boys took care of the other two, the girls went to break their friends out.

"You guys came! I'm so glad!" Momo exclaimed, tearing with joy onto her friends. Toshiro and Chad came out later, relieved. Then the three saw Renji and Uryū fighting two quite familiar men.

"Snakes of the Pharaoh!" Renji exclaimed.

"Night of the Vampire!" Uryū exclaimed later. Soon linen and bats darted towards the men, blasting them head-on.

"What in the world is going on? How did those two get powers like that?" Chad asked.

"It's a long story." Orihime explained.

"Did you guys find Karin?" Toshiro asked concerned.

"Ichigo, Rangiku and this new girl called Nel are going after her." Rukia answered.

"I'm going after them." Toshiro said and before long dashed out of the room. _**I was suppose to tel him something, but what?**_ Rukia thought as she saw him run away.

_**Karin, please be safe! I'm coming! **_Toshiro said in his mind as he ran as fast as he could to save his loved one.

**How was it? There may not be that much action, and the enemies may appear quite weak but I'm only concerned with the romance of Karin and Toshiro and the drama of this fanfic. So please bare with me. Thanks and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Back with another chapter! Finally this is the chapter where the romance starts! Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 11**

"Fill the air, Hainekon!" Rangiku chanted with her wand and a stream of ash dashed for Grimmjow.

"If this keeps up, we'll never make it to Karin in time." Ichigo cursed. They were still trying to defeat Grimmjow to get to Karin.

"KUROSAKI!" a familiar voice exclaimed. When the three turned around they saw Toshiro running up to them at full speed.

"Toshiro, I see you guys escaped." Ichigo replied.

"That doesn't matter now! Where's Karin?" Toshiro asked, trying to hide his desperation.

"This guy is getting in our way, so we can't get to her." Rangiku explained, pointing to the blue-haired guy.

"The short boy and I will go after Karin. Ichigo and Rangiku, you guys take care of Grimmjow." Nel said.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Toshiro screamed with tick marks on his forehead. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now really isn't the time Toshiro." Ichigo replied.

"Now get going. We'll cover you! Fill the air, Hainekon!" Rangiku chanted again and ash filled the room. Allowing Nel and Toshiro to escape.

"I'm going with them! They have my sister." Ichigo said but he was tugged back by Rangiku.

"No Ichigo, Toshiro do it. This is a job only he can do. Besides…YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS MADMAN!" Rangiku loudly complained. After that, they continued fighting with Grimmjow.

With Rukia and the others:

"Snakes of the Pharaoh!" Renji exclaimed.

"Night of the Vampire!" Uryū exclaimed later. Soon linen and bats went after the two men. They have been battling for some time now.

"If we keep this up, we'll never catch up with the rest." Uryū complained.

"We just have to keep trying! Pumpkin Bomb!" Orihime chanted and a giant pumpkin appeared and blasted right in front of the two men.

With Karin:

Karin was right now chained onto a wall with her hands tied together. She was trying hard to break free.

"Now now, ya shouldn't move so much. Ya know it's not worth it!" the smiley guy said.

"If you're gonna kill me, at least tell me why?" Karin complained, glaring at him.

"I think I would be able to answer that question." Karin turned around and a man who had brown shiny hair with a strand hanging from his face, deep brown eyes, a white coat over white hakama and a purple sash. "I'll simply be using your soul for my own purpose." he answered.

"What purpose?" Karin asked, still glaring the new man.

"To start a rebellion against the world. You remember those men who captured you in your school. Those were modified souls where I used souls and merged it with the power of the hogyoku. I will be doing the same to you." the man replied as he pulled out a white orb. Karin at that point was scared. She will soon become some weirdo with strange power, and she'll be used to kill people!

"You won't get the chance! Toshiro and my friends are coming for me! You'll be dead before you can do anything to me!" Karin complained.

"I don't think so. I think its bout time we shut ya up!" the smiley man said and a blue beam was formed and targeted directly at Karin. _**I guess I won't be able to tell Toshiro my true feelings. I'm sorry, Toshiro, Ichigo, everyone. **_Karin thought as she closed her eyes, ready for the impact. "Bye bye!" the man said and blasted the beam at her.

As the beam flew straight towards her, something came in between them. It was Toshiro!

"Nel get those two!" Toshiro ordered. And with that said, Toshiro got hit by the beam and was knocked down to the ground. Karin watched, eyes opened wide with fear, scared stiff as she saw the person who she loved the most get hit to protect her.

"TOSHIRO!" Karin screamed as she started tearing up. Suddenly some of the beam cut Karin from the chains and allowed her to escape. As Nel protected them from the two men, Karin ran straight for Toshiro who was badly hurt. "TOSHIRO! Toshiro! Please wake up!" Karin screamed as she tried to wake Toshiro up, tears trickling down her face.

"Karin…You ok?" Toshiro mumbled, his eyes slowly opening.

"Am I ok? What about you? Why would you do something so stupid?" Karin complained.

"Dunno. Love makes you do crazy things. Besides, I couldn't let you get hurt." Toshiro answered, smirking.

"Toshiro, please tell me that you're gonna be ok! You look seriously hurt! You can't go, you just can't! I've finally realised that I really love you! Please Toshiro, you can't die!" Karin screamed as she grabbed hold of Toshiro's hand, crying her heart out.

"You…love me too." Toshiro mumbled. And with that he passed out. Karin stared at him, still crying and tightly squeezing his hand.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Karin cried out. Suddenly, everyone came into the room.

"Guys, I could use some help here!" Nel cried out and the boys went to help Nel out. Rangiku then saw Karin kneeling at a unconscious Toshiro's side, crying.

"I'm sorry, Karin." Rangiku muttered.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Orihime asked. Suddenly Nel ran in front of them.

"He still has a chance, get him on Bawabawa's back. I'll take him to a hospital. You guys stay here and take care of the rest." Nel ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Karin lightly shook her head.

"I…I'm coming with you!" Karin mumbled while crying.

"Karin, I think…" Rukia said as she put her hand on her shoulder. However she was cut off by Karin slapping her hand off her.

"I don't care what you think! I'm not leaving Toshiro! I'm going with her!" Karin exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Alright then. I'll bring Karin along. You guys finish up here, and you'll have to find your own way of getting out of here, cause we won't be coming back." Nel said. She then whistled out of the window and her giant eel came up. She and Karin then carried Toshiro onto its back and they flew at full speed to the nearest hospital. _**Toshiro…Please hang in there. **_Karin said in her mind as she held Toshiro close to her. After that, the gang turned their attention to the men in white.

"Let's finish this guys! Thunder Claw!" Ichigo instructed as he pounded the ground with his hammer and lightning darted towards the men.

"Fill the air, Hainekon!" Rangiku chanted.

"Snakes of the Pharaoh!" Renji exclaimed.

"Night of the Vampire!" Uryū exclaimed later.

"Pumpkin Bomb!" Orihime chanted. Soon a stream of ash, linen strips, bats and a giant pumpkin followed the lightning and blasted the two men down. They were both unconscious.

"What should we do with them?" Rangiku asked.

"Just do what we did with the others." Rukia said. Everyone looked at her. "Lock them inside the closet." Rukia continued with a big grin.

"Works for me." everyone said in unison and went to drag the two men into the closet.

"We should call the police, to take them away." Uryū said.

"Yeah, we can also ask them for a ride back." Renji stated. Everyone nodded and Renji called for the police.

**That's it! Wasn't Toshiro heroic! Sorry if Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the espadas were so easy to defeat, I didn't know how to describe their battle. Well hope you guys liked it and see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again! Back with the next chapter of this fanfic! This chap is mostly on a HitsuKarin moment. Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 12**

In the hospital:

It has been three hours since Karin and Nel brought Toshiro in. Karin was so worried, she couldn't say a single word. She just kept looking at the ground with concerned eyes and grasping her hands together nervously.

"Something on your mind, Karin?" Nel asked, looking at the concerned girl.

"I was just thinking about what I would do if Toshiro left." Karin mumbled.

"Don't think like that! When you think negative thoughts, bad things will tend to happen." Nel reassured.

"I can't help it. That's all that's on my mind." Karin complained.

"Well, we haven't heard anything from the doctor yet. So stay positive and hope for the best. I'm sure he's ok." Nel reassured again. Then the tall doctor with her black hair tied into a braid in front, who tended to Toshiro, came out with some concern on her face.

"I have some news for you two." the doctor said to them.

"Well don't need to tell us that! I can assume that when you walked in! Well don't just stand there! Spill!" Karin loudly complained. Everyone in the room looked at her, slightly disgusted.

"Uhm…Please excuse her, Dr Unohana. She's a bit of a mess right now." Nel replied, giving a short bow.

"Well, we did some tests and he'll be ok." Dr Unohana said.

"See Karin! He's gonna be ok!" Nel gleamed, but stopped when she saw Karin still concerned.

"There's still something else right, Dr Unohana. You still look concerned. What else is there?" Karin demanded.

"He's right now unconscious and we're not sure when he will wake up. And there are still some future concerns for him." Dr Unohana explained. Karin became even more concerned. "You can go see him if you wa…" before she could say anything else, Karin dashed for Toshiro's room.

"YEAH! THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME!" Nel screamed from the other side of the hall. As Karin walked into the room, she saw her best friend, the one she loved most, lying helplessly on the bed. She stared at him with complete sadness in her eyes. Soon, Nel caught up with her and saw the boy on the bed.

"You ok?" Nel asked.

"It's just so hard to see him like this. And it's all because of me. It makes me feel worse." Karin complained, starting to cry for the third time.

"Look, I don't know what the relationship between you two are, but you guys seem to be really close. And if you guys are that close, I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel that way." Nel replied.

"But it's my fault. If…" Karin muttered.

"LISTEN TO ME! This isn't your fault! You were kidnapped and almost got your soul stripped out of you! You didn't decide that! And you most certainly did not tell him to save you then! He did it because HE wanted to! I saw the determination in his eyes to save you! Besides, he also did it because we couldn't. He was the only one who could do it, but that's a different story." Nel exclaimed, cutting her off. Karin processed all those words into her mind.

"Could you leave me alone for a while Nel?" Karin asked softly.

"Sure, I've gotta see how everyone else is doing and tell them the news." Nel replied before leaving the room. After Nel left, Karin went towards Toshiro and sat next to him. Her eyes didn't leave his face for one second. _**He looks so peaceful…Please Toshiro. Please be ok. **_Karin said to herself. She stayed like that, until Dr Unohana asked her to go back to the campus and get some sleep. And being Karin, she threw a hissy fit and argued about wanting to stay with him. But when Dr Unohana threatened to call Principal Yamamoto, she finally gave in and left.

In the homeroom (the next day):

"How is she?" Chad asked.

"I've never seen anyone that sad in my life. She wouldn't talk to me no matter what, and I swear I heard weeping when she was sleeping!" Rukia said concerned.

"Let's just put on a happy face for Karin!" Orihime said.

"Sorry to say, but I don't think that'll make a difference." Uryū replied.

"I have to agree with him." Renji remarked. Just then, Karin walks into the room.

"Hey Karin! You want to come with me to the coffee shop next to the bookshop after school?" Rangiku asked, trying to cheer her up.

"No thanks." Karin said, trying to forge a smile. She went to take her seat and shuts herself from the rest of the class. The gang looked at her with concern. Soon Ichigo went towards his sister.

"Look Karin. Don't be like that. Toshiro wouldn't…" before he could even continue, Karin slapped him on the face.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TOSHIRO WOULD WANT ME TO DO!" Karin screamed at him. Ichigo looked at her, shocked. "SO JUST GO AWAY! DON'T TALK TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karin screamed again and ran out of the room. _**Karin…**_Ichigo thought as she saw his sister run away.

"Not the brightest of moves again, huh Ichigo." Rukia stated. Ichigo ignored her statement. Once the bell rang ending school, Karin ran out of school to the hospital. Lucky for her, the hospital was only a few blocks away from the school.

"I think she's upset." Renji said, watching her run away.

"Thanks a lot Sherlock!" Rangiku sarcastically remarked.

"Should we go after her?" Momo asked.

"I think it's best if we leave her alone. She'll get even more mad at us if we go after her." Uryū answered. And so they left Karin alone.

Once Karin reached Toshiro's room, she saw that nothing has changed. Toshiro was still sleeping soundly on his bed in the same position. Day after day, Karin continued to see Toshiro, only to see that nothing has changed. Day after day, Karin stayed depressed.

In Toshiro's room (two weeks later):

"Karin, it's getting really late. We should head back for the dorms." Rukia said to her roommate. She has been with Karin for the whole day.

"Mhm, I'll be there in a few. You go ahead Rukia." Karin replied.

"Ok, but I'm coming back to get you if you take too long. You should be lucky tomorrow's the weekend!" Rukia stated, Karin nodded lightly. As Rukia left the room, Karin held onto Toshiro's hand. _**Toshiro, please be ok. Don't leave me now! **_Karin thought, as she started to tear a bit. Suddenly, she felt his hand move. _**Huh? **_Soon his hand gripped her hand tight. Karin gleamed with happiness. And slowly, Toshiro opened his eyes to see Karin.

"What's going on?" Toshiro softly muttered.

"You're up! That's what's going on!" Karin said, tearing up, with tears of joy.

"Looks like somebody missed me." Toshiro smirked.

"Of course you idiot! You've been gone for like two weeks! You don't even know how worried I was!" Karin complained with tears in her eyes. "But that doesn't matter though! You're back!" Karin cheerfully said.

"I take it that everything is back to normal." Toshiro asked.

"Yup! I heard from my brother that those men were arrested. And Toshiro, I realised that I forgot something." Karin said, smirking.

"Whats…" before he could finish, Karin cut him off with a passionate kiss on the lips. Toshiro soon kissed back. Reluctant, they separated to catch a breath.

"Oh that…" Toshiro said.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry about breaking your heart at that place. And now after everything that's gone on, I realised that I actually love you too! And I know you'll stay with me till the end!" Karin said happily, with a wide grin.

"Really?" Toshiro said cheerfully. Karin nodded. Before long Toshiro pulled her in tight and she sat there in Toshiro's arms. They practically spent the whole night talking, they couldn't stop thinking about how happy they were to finally be together. Soon they got tired, but before they slept a peaceful sleep, they kissed each other with another passionate kiss. Soon Karin slept soundly in Toshiro's arms.

"Goodnight, Toshiro." Karin mumbled.

"Goodnight, Karin." Toshiro answered softly in her ear.

**Well that's it! Finally I got Toshiro and Karin together! Hope you liked it! Sadly, this is drawing to the end of this fanfic, so I'll try my best to make it a great ending. So see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter! Please enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 13**

In Rukia's room

"Rukia! Rukia wake up!" Rangiku exclaimed as she shakes Rukia, trying to wake her up. She and the other girls came to Rukia's room, hoping to see how Karin was doing.

"Huh? What, I thought I set my alarm." Rukia mumbled as she started to wake up. "AAHH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Rukia exclaimed as she shot up from bed. All the girls sweat dropped.

"It's Saturday." Momo said, staring at the frantic girl.

"I KNOW! WE GOTTA MOVE OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASSES!" Rukia exclaimed, and she runs towards the door, still in her PJ's.

"And she'll realise in 3…2…1…" Momo muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a Saturday?" Rukia complained.

"WE DID!" the girls screamed in her face.

"Then why did you wake me up?! I could have slept till three!" Rukia complained again.

"We came to see how Karin was doing? But where is she?" Orihime asked. All the girls stared at Karin's empty bed for a moment.

"AAHH! I FORGOT TO PICK HER UP! I LEFT HER IN THE HOSPITAL!" Rukia suddenly jolted up and screamed. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Well, she should be in the hospital. I'll get the guys and let's go visit her. It'll be like a party!" Rangiku said cheerfully.

"Yeah, except we're all going there to make sure that our friends are alright…So it's not really Rangiku." Rukia stated. Soon afterwards, the girls went to get the guys and they all headed for the hospital.

In the hospital (Toshiro's ward):

By the time the gang got there, they saw Toshiro and Karin sound asleep in each other's arms.

"Aw how cute! They look so perfect together!" Rangiku squealed, looking at the cute couple.

"Do you think Toshiro woke up when I left the other day?" Rukia asked.

"Well if he wasn't, I don't know how these two got so close together right now." Renji remarked. "Let's ruin their moment and wake them up!" he smirked.

"Nothing sounds better than irritating your friends!" Uryū remarked.

"Man! You boys are such bad people!" Momo complained, not wanting to ruin her cousin's precious moment. But no one listened to her.

"Ok, on the three. 1…2…3!" Orihime said.

"GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!" they all exclaimed. Suddenly the young couple jolted up.

"What the heck! When did you guys get here?!" Toshiro asked, still a bit drowsy.

"Huh? Can you guys like, go away?" Karin yawned, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Apparently someone is being a brat and doesn't care that her concerned brother and friends came to check on you." Ichigo remarked.

"No, no, you got it wrong Ichi-nii. I appreciate you guys coming over here. I just like being here in Toshiro's arms with him holding me and it's kind of embarrassing with you guys here." Karin said, blushing.

"Good, cause I don't want to let go of you!" Toshiro remarked as he held onto her tighter, later sealing a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone stared at them in awe.

"AAAWWW!" Momo squealed with joy.

"THAT IS SUPER CUTE!" Rangiku squealed later.

"I KNOW!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Hey guys, do you think they're gonna be THE couple?" Rukia asked mischievously.

"THE couple?" Toshiro and Karin asked in sync.

"Oh no you may be right!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Would you mind telling me what you guys mean!" Karin complained.

"Allow me and Uryū to demonstrate. Maybe then you'll get the picture." Orihime said as she went towards her boyfriend. "And ACTION! HI! Uryū baby!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Hello my pumpkin cake!" Uryū exclaimed later. Soon they kissed passionately on the lips. "So cutie pie, how was your day?" he continued sweetly.

"It was just wonderful, snookems!" Orihime answered sweetly.

"Well I'm just so happy, knowing that my precious princess is having a WONDERFUL DAY!" Uryū said, finishing it with a kiss on the cheek.

"And that would be THE couple!" Orihime finally said. Toshiro and Karin looked at the skit with blank faces (like this 0_0).

"Yup. The please-kill-me-now-the-couple-who-is-totally-in-love-and-makes-me-sick couple." Renji explained.

"I'm glad that won't be us." Rukia said, grasping Ichigo hands and looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Believe me, you guys are getting really close to that if you keep doing that." Chad remarked.

"I can't believe you guys think we will be that kind of couple!" Karin complained.

"Karin, promise me that won't be us." Toshiro sighed.

"Obviously! Now will you guys go! Me and Toshiro want to be alone!" Karin complained.

"Alright, alright! No need to be impatient. Besides, your brother and I have unfinished business." Rukia said.

"We do?" Ichigo asked, but was pulled away by Rukia. Soon later, the rest said their goodbyes and left.

"I can't believe they think we'll be like that!" Karin softly complained.

"Well, as long as we know that that won't be us, it's ok." Toshiro reassured as he played with her hair. "I can't wait till I get out of here! Life here is so boring." He mumbled.

"How sad. You don't appreciate my company here." Karin complained sarcastically.

"I don't mean that. I just want to get out of here so that I bring you out." Toshiro said and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Soon they talked for the whole day.

With Ichigo and Rukia:

"So this is what you mean by unfinished business." Ichigo remarked. Rukia dragged him all the way to the ice cream shop.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was craving!" Rukia lightly complained. "I'm glad Toshiro is better. Karin was really worried when he was still unconscious." Rukia replied.

"I could tell. She wasn't the same Karin as I remembered. It was kind of scary at first." Ichigo commented.

"Well you are her brother so you know her better than anyone else. Don't you agree that they make a great couple, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I guess so. I mean, it's better than any other stranger." Ichigo stated.

"Come on Ichigo admit it. You can't think of anyone else better for your sister than Toshiro." Rukia smirked. Ichigo just nodded. But he had to admit, Toshiro was a perfect match for his tomboy sister.

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. My next chapter will be my final one ****, but don't worry. I'm still continuing on my other fanfic 'New Shinigami, New Love' and who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel for this fanfic! Well see you next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I decided to add another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry it took so long.**

_**Dates (day, month, year)**_

**Chap 14**

_**5, 1, 12:**_

Dear Journal,

I didn't expect myself to actually enjoy school. All my life I've dreaded school, even when I get such high scores. Got a hand it to Ichi-nii to make some good friends. First there's my roommate Rukia, she's quite a great person and one of my closest friends now. She kind of acts as my big sister, helping me out with work and relaxing. Then there's Renji, who I would say is kind of the rebellion. But he's still cool. Rangiku, how should I say? She has a very lazy attitude, doesn't really seem to put in much effort. I have no idea how she got accepted here, but she does make a good friend. As for Uryū, Chad, Orihime and Momo, I just met them but they seem to be a reliable group of people.

Lastly there's Hitsugaya Toshiro. He has to be the most mysterious among the group. Doesn't talk much, never smiles, always keeps things to himself. And yet, I seem to have a connection with him. I don't know what or why but it's just there. Maybe as days go by, I'll find out.

-Karin

_**10, 2, 12:**_

Dear Journal,

I have been doing a project with the 'Ice Prince", or at least that's what the whole class calls Toshiro by. I have to admit, I would have asked Toshiro to be my partner since he was the top student in class (until I joined in that is). It was quite a shocker when he decided to do our project based on my liking. I wonder…

Anyway, Rukia and the gang brought me out to have a group gathering. We were suppose to watch a movie but idiot Renji forgot to bring it, we played truth and dare. Once it was Toshiro and he chose dare, those idiots made him kiss me! ON THE LIPS! Just because we are good friends, does not and I repeat does not mean that we are a couple! That idiot just had to pick dare, and those maniacs just had to make us kiss for their own simple pleasure! However I had to admit, kissing him seemed like a dream come true, but of course I wouldn't say that out loud.

-Karin

_**6, 5, 12:**_

Dear Journal,

Today, I turn 14! I wanted to have a plain party, but leave it to Rukia and Rangiku to bash out an extravagant surprise party. Ichi-nii just had to tell them! That idiot, he's obviously getting back when I told his friends of his embarrassing moments of youth. They practically redecorated my whole dorm, with streamers and balloons, thanks to design club member, Uryū. Then they prepared a variety of food which Orihime and Momo made at home econs club. Momo was a genius in the kitchen, especially her strawberry shortcake. I would have said the same thing for Orihime if she won't make such strange creations. I don't know how Rangiku can eat them.

Overall, it was a nice party with everyone together. Once they all left, I took some time to open my presents. Ichi-nii gave me a new pair of sneakers, Rukia gave me a nice notebook, Renji's present was a book (which I always wanted). Rangiku gave me a cute cat-cell phone strap, Momo gave a little white dog plush toy, Uryū gave me a black belt (which he made himself), Orihime gave a red and black pouch, Chad gave me a red and yellow backpack.

Lastly Toshiro, I admit I was the most excited when I picked up his gift. It was so nicely wrapped up, with a light blue wrapping and a bright red ribbon. When I opened the small box, I was astounded. It was a gold charm bracelet, with a butterfly, a pair of sneakers and even a soccer ball. I'm not really a jewellery fan but when I held that bracelet, my heart just warmed up. Oh gosh! I'm actually getting mushy for once.

-Karin

_**30, 8, 12:**_

Dear Journal,

It's a day before the Halloween dance. All the girls have been going all out for their costumes. Especially Rangiku and Rukia. Those two are always excited about things. I'm actually kind of nervous for this dance. Not because I have to wear a frilly outfit, but Toshiro asked me to be his date! Toshiro! The ice prince of the school! Asked a tomboy like me to be his date! Man, once this dance is over, girls in my class will be haunting me for life. I'm starting to have a feeling that he has some kind of feeling for me. I would be very happy, but I don't want to lose him, like how I lost Sentaro. What should I do?

-Karin

_**6, 9, 12:**_

Dear Journal,

It's been a week since Toshiro was in the coma. We've been stuck in that house for like three days and he actually told me that he loved me. But I turned him down. Soon later when I was about to get my soul extracted, he came in to save me, and I told him that I loved him too. It's my entire fault that he got hurt like that. I can't stop cursing myself. I just hope he wakes up before my heart breaks again.

-Karin

_**19, 9, 12:**_

Dear Journal,

TOSHIRO WOKE UP! I'm so happy! And now we can finally be together! He just got out from the hospital and right after that the two of us went out for ice cream. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Many things also happened when I was waiting for Toshiro to wake up. Those men who kidnapped us were taken in and were in the death row. Nel, the woman who helped Ichi-nii save us got together with her boyfriend Grimmjow (the blue-haired freak) and those two and their 'espada' friends went off to another town to start over. Momo and Rangiku got themselves new boyfriends. Momo got this blonde, emo kid calledIzuru Kira and Rangiku got Shūhei Hisagi who had a weird 69 tattoo on his left cheek and three scars along his right eye. Renji also got together with Tatsuki Arisawa, a legend in the dojo. Chad on the other hand was happy being alone, though I feel that he wants to be with someone. After all, all his friends have a relationship. I'm just glad that everything turned for the best.

-Karin

**That's it. Again, sorry it took so long. Had to study. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. So please review and bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! This is the last chapter of this fanfic! Don't be too sad. Please enjoy!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Chap 15**

"Open house?" Karin asked again. It was the start of school and she was with her group of in the homeroom.

"Yeah, we do it at the end of every year. It's the only day where family members get to visit the academy." Momo explained.

"So goat-chin and Yuzu are coming too?" Karin asked turning to her brother. Ichigo nodded.

"Goat-chin?" Uryū asked.

"It's a nickname I give to my dad." Karin explained. Suddenly the bell rang and they all went off for their classes. Karin and Toshiro walked down the hallway to their class. "So are your parents coming Toshiro?" she asked.

"My parents…They're on a business trip. They won't make it. Besides, they're always away, I don't really know them well." her boyfriend said with a tinge of sadness.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Karin apologised. She felt bad for him, thinking how he has to spend every day alone without his parents. She couldn't bare being without Yuzu, Ichigo or her dad.

"It's ok. After all, I have you right?" Toshiro said as he grasped her free hand. Karin looked up to stare at his gleaming teal eyes.

"Yeah." Karin answered. "Besides, I can't wait to introduce you to my family. Yuzu will be so happy." Karin continued, remembering the times that her sister encouraged her to get a boyfriend.

"I've heard about your family from Kurosaki. Is it true that your father's a idiot?" Toshiro smirked.

"You have no idea." Karin answered.

In the assembly hall (Open house day):

"And that ends the welcoming briefing. So please enjoy yourselves now." the student body president ended and all the family members went off to find their children.

"KARIN-CHAN! ICHI-NII! I'm so glad to see you guys!" a girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails, brown eyes and wearing a green hooded sweatshirt and a white, pink stripped skirt and white covered slippers exclaimed as she ran over to Karin and Ichigo and gave them a tight hug.

"Yuzu! It's great to see you again." Karin replied to her sister.

"So she's Yuzu, you're…uhm?" Renji stated forgetting how Yuzu was related.

"IDIOT! She's Karin's twin sister! How can you forget?" Rukia complained as she punched Renji on the face. The term twin made everyone stare in awe. Not only because of their physical differences, but Yuzu looked like a sweet and gentle girl while Karin was a tough and tomboyish girl.

"How on earth are they twins? They're nothing alike!" Chad asked.

"We just are ok!" Karin complained with a tick mark on her forehead.

"OH ICHIGO! OH KARIN! IT'S SO WONDERFUL TO SEE…" A tall muscular man with spiky black hair wearing a casual red and white shirt and long pants exclaimed as he sprinted and jumped, ready to give his children a big hug. However he was cut short when Karin punched him right on the face and he flew all the way to the wall.

"Can it dad!" Karin exclaimed annoyed, clenching her fist. Everyone looked at the unconscious man, flabbergasted at the power one girl had. Ichigo and Yuzu however sighed, knowing that will happen.

"Uhm…Who is that?" Rangiku finally asked pointing to the man.

"Just my idiot dad." Karin replied as if nothing happened. _**Just!**_ Everyone thought as they sweat dropped.

"Will he be ok?" Momo asked, still looking at the man. He looked like he was about to die.

"He'll be ok. He'll wake up sooner…" Ichigo answered but was cut short.

"OH MASAKI! MY DARLING DAUGHTER DOESN'T LOVE HER DEAR DADDY ANYMORE!" the man exclaimed, tearing his heart out while grasping the wall. Everyone sweat dropped even more, while Ichigo was busy trying to hold on to Karin from punching their father again.

"Does he do that all the time? And who's Masaki?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. You should see him at home. He has this huge poster on the wall which he always goes to after me or Ichigo punches him. Oh and Masaki is my deceased mother." Karin replied plainly. Toshiro flinched at her statement. He has been with her for quite some time and she never mentioned about her mother dying. Probably because it will bring a lot of unwanted memories. Suddenly Toshiro felt something staring at him and when he turned around he was right, Karin's dad was staring intensely at him. Making him flinch.

"ARE YOU MY DARLING DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND?" her dad rushed straight for him and asked. As soon as he asked that, Karin went to punch him on the face again. Toshiro's eye twitched.

"Man dad! Do you have to say that to every boy who you see with me? And yes he's my boyfriend. This is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Karin replied, grasping Toshiro's hand.

"OH MY DARLING KARIN I'M SO GLAD!" her dad exclaimed. This time he didn't jump onto her, afraid of another death punch.

"Karin-chan I'm so happy for you!" Yuzu exclaimed happily.

"Well, Karin's not the only one who's got someone special Yuzu. This is Kuchiki Rukia, my girlfriend." Ichigo introduced. Rukia bowed as greetings to her boyfriend's sister. Yuzu bowed back.

"OH ICHIGO! YOU FINALLY HAVE YOURSELF A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! I EXPECT GRAND…" the idiot man exclaimed but was cut short by Ichigo's kick in the stomach. Everyone sweat dropped again. _**Like brother, like sister I guess.**_ Rukia remarked to herself.

"Well, then. Let's get things started." Momo finally said. Soon after that, the gang went around showing off their school. With them were of course Ichigo's dad and Yuzu, Uryū's dad, Toshiro and Momo's grandmother, Rukia's sister and Orihime's brother. Soon after a long day, it was over and all the students said their goodbyes to their relatives.

"I'm gonna miss you Karin-chan, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said to her siblings.

"We will too." Ichigo answered.

"Make sure you both take care of yourselves." Yuzu stated before giving them another hug.

"We will, you better get back before it gets too late." Karin said, hugging her twin back.

"We will. Toshiro-kun, Rukia-chan, please take care of my siblings." Yuzu requested when she turned to them.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them." Rukia reassured as she went to Ichigo, grabbing his hand. Toshiro did the same thing. Soon they said their goodbyes and they all headed for the dorms.

In Toshiro and Renji's dorm:

"CHEERS!" everyone exclaimed as they held out their glasses full of soft drinks. They were celebrating for putting on a great open house.

"That was great. I think that was the most entertaining open house I've ever had." Renji exclaimed as he remembered meeting Ichigo's dad.

"That's true! Oh, where's Toshiro and Karin?" Rangiku asked, looking around the room.

"Knowing my cousin, he probably went off to somewhere quieter. And Karin probably followed him. After all, they are in love." Momo stated.

On the roof:

"Did we really have to go so far from the dorms?" Karin asked. She knew her boyfriend didn't like being in loud places so she followed him up here to keep you company.

"If you didn't want to come then why'd you follow me?" Toshiro remarked.

"And leave you all alone here! Not a chance." Karin smirked as she went forward to kiss his cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while before looking up in the sky.

"There are so many stars. It's so pretty!" Karin said, acting like a little girl.

"I know something which is even prettier than them." Toshiro smirked, hugging her. Karin blushed a bit. "I'm really glad that I've met you, Karin." Toshiro said softly, looking into her dark purple eyes.

"So am I, Toshiro." Karin answered, gazing into his teal eyes. Soon they closed the night with a passionate kiss on the lips.

**And it's finished! Sorry it took a while. Hope you like it! Who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel! Please give me your remarks, much appreciated. Bye bye!**


End file.
